


"You hear that? That's the sound of my awesomeness."

by octobersmog



Category: NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: thats it folks, this is literally just self-indulgent fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 02:02:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15353766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octobersmog/pseuds/octobersmog
Summary: Based on the prompt: "You hear that? That's the sound of my awesomeness."Requested by Anonymous on Tumblr.





	"You hear that? That's the sound of my awesomeness."

**Author's Note:**

> tammy gregorio is one of my favourite characters to write for tbh.

Bad cases were inevitable, somewhat rare by a standard, but inevitable. Some hit harder than others, but they hit none the less, which was why you’d taken it upon yourself to organise a little something special for Tammy. 

The team had been working the case for a few days. Tammy had been visibly dishevelled when she came home on the first day, nearly collapsing onto the bed, face first into the pillows. She’d spared you the gory details, but from what you’d gathered, it was pretty horrendous. In a way, you’d dreaded her getting up every morning for the next few days, purely for the fact that it took such a toll on her.

You’d nearly sagged against the counter in relief when Tammy had called and said they’d wrapped the case, and that she’d be home later that night after finishing some paperwork. Thankfully, it had been just enough time for you to gather some movies, order takeout, and in general make the apartment you both shared moderately cleaner than it usually was.

You’d been busying yourself in the kitchen when the front door had opened, revealing your girlfriend, who looked like she wanted nothing more than to sleep for the foreseeable future. 

“Hey, babe,” you greeted, smiling as she kicked off her shoes.

“Hey,” she replied, returning your smile. “What’s all this?” She gestured to the takeout, stack of movies and pile of blankets on the couch.

“I thought you deserved a little something special after the case,” you said shyly, your cheeks flushing slightly.

A small smile started to spread across Tammy’s face. “Aw, babe. Thank you, this is amazing.”

“Really,” she added at the look on your face. “You are the best girlfriend ever.”

You grinned and cupped a hand around your ear. “You hear that? That’s the sound of my awesomeness.”

Tammy laughed, throwing an arm around your shoulders and pulling you down onto the couch. You leaned forward and grabbed the takeout off the coffee table, jabbing at the remote to start the movie.

As the movie started playing, Tammy turned to you, swallowing a mouthful of food, and smiled. “Hey, I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
